Friedel
is a noble student of the prestigious Thors Military Academy introduced in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance Personality While being a noble woman, her hobbies seem pointed towards wanting to test herself with tough challenges to become strong, which in a later run, she signed up for and became Captain of the Fencing Club. She apparently has some term of being on good terms with her Fencing Club members: Loggin and Alan. She may seem hard on those that are not trying their best like Alan when he was losing and develop self-doubt. She & Laura seem to share an interest in wanting to both test their strength and find interesting challenges to test their wills and determination; which seems to make them both good swordsmen rivals. Character Profile: Student File: Year 2, Class I Club: Fencing Club Student Info: The carefree captain of the Fencing Club. Strongest swordsman among the second-year students. *Proud Second Years: She and Loggins are proud of how much Alan and Patrick have grown over the past year as part of the club. *Journey: After graduation, she intends to set off on a journey to test her swordsmanship, and has invited Loggins to come along. SKILLS/GAMEPLAY: SKILLS: Having performed fencing skills has made Friedel become well known as being Thor's Academy's strongest swordsmen's in her second year. Even when becoming Captain of the Fencing Club, no one but Loggin seem to be near capable of almost match her until he lost to Patrick, and both seem good fencing swordsmen. But her focus became interested in Laura who is the daughter of the Radiant Blademaster. But when the Noble Alliance took over the academy, three months of grueling training allowed Friedel a chance to obtain an ARCUS and form Combat Links; to challenge Class VII's return. But she was defeated, and felt quite amazed in how long it's been since such a worthy opponent appeared before her. Afterwards, she join the Courageous Crew to fight and free Ereborian from the Noble Alliance. Battle Scope Information: Captain of the Fencing Club and Thor’s strongest second year. Enjoys watching others struggle with problems. Fridel’s Crafts: Seen in Cold Steel II. -'Laleido Swan:' Charges up the sword in a yellow glow, rears it back across her left shoulder. Then takes a swing to fire forth a light-blue crescent beam attack shaping like a swallow bird, striking the front targets in the way. Effect: DEF Down and SPD Down. Noted: This move is similar to the Soaring Bird used by Alan, most likely because it's something picked up in the Fencing Club, but in a new style development. Notes/Trivia * Friedel and Laura S. Arseid share the same thoughts and feelings of wanting to become the strongest woman around. Even if both are from nobility, they earn to show the world what a woman can really do. Category:Female Characters Category:Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki Characters Category:Aristocrat Characters Category:Students Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Support Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Imperial Nobles The group is centered around high-ranking nobles that were put in charge of Thor's Military Academy under the order of the Noble Alliance Category:Fencer